Le journal du petit TMRP
by Takoisu
Summary: Tom avait un rêve, et il allait se réaliser. Quand je joue avec le temps et que les acteurs principaux décident de changer l'histoire et de découvrir leurs véritables destins. Mais d'abord va falloir apprendre à grandir. Et ça chacun à sa manière...
1. Prologue

_Titre : Le journal du petit TMRP._

_Genre : Famille/ Romance_

_Rating : K (peut-être M plus tard)_

_Dis-clamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

_Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, eux par contre m'appartiennent, et si vous voulez les utiliser il faudra me demander:D_

_Note : J'écris sur open Office donc normalement je verrais si je fais des fautes , je n'ai pas de bêta mais si l'histoire avance bien il fort possible que je demandes de l'aide pour ne pas vous traumatiser avec ma grammaire._

_**Prologue**_

Nous étions le 31 décembre 1931 et Tom s'ennuyait,

La gérante de l'orphelinat passait devant tous les enfants pour vérifier qu'ils soient propres et ce n'était pas pour son anniversaire non ! Mais parce qu'aujourd'hui les portes de l'orphelinat s'ouvraient aux parents potentiels.

Tom savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû être triste qu'on oubli encore une fois son anniversaire mais il n'avait que 5 ans et il ne contrôlait pas encore très bien ses émotions.

Les heures passaient et encore aucun enfant n'avait été choisis. Bien sûr lui on ne le regardait même pas, on l'évitait du regard comme si il était insignifiant.

Pourtant Tom avait toujours été un très beau garçon, des boucles brunes et des grands yeux noir sur un petit visage de poupée.

Mais il était intélligent, peut-être même trop. Il réfléchissait souvent d'une manière très mature qui fesait peur aux adultes. Et puis il y avait ces choses étranges qu'il savait faire...

Les enfants se préparait déjà a ranger leurs beaux habits dans l'armoire quand la gérante entra comme une furie dans la pièce en appelant Tom.

« Tom ! Viens, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

-O..Oui. »

Quand Tom entra dans le bureau du directeur il ne vit personne, il lui fallut cinq bonne minutes pour remarquer qu'un homme étranger était assis dans le fauteuil du directeur.

C'était un homme assez grand, des cheveux noir allant jusqu'à ses épaules et un regard d'un noir profond redoutable.

« Bonjour Tom, je suis Severus Tobias Prince.

– Tom Marvolo Riddle... Monsieur. »

Tom n'en croyait pas ses yeux, peut-être que pour une fois son vœux d'anniversaire allait se réaliser...

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Titre : Le journal du petit TMRP._

_Genre : Famille/ Romance_

_Rating : K (peut-être M plus tard)_

_Dis-clamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

_Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, eux par contre m'appartiennent, et si vous voulez les utiliser il faudra me demander:D_

_Note : J'écris sur open Office donc normalement je verrais si je fais des fautes , je n'ai pas de bêta mais si l'histoire avance bien il fort possible que je demandes de l'aide pour ne pas vous traumatiser avec ma grammaire._

_..._

_Je vous remercie pour ces reviews^^_

_Pour ceux qui se poseraient la questions : les premiers chapitres seront très courts : le temps que j'installe correctement mon histoire^^_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Tom restât silencieux , pensant que si il disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot il se réveillerait, après tout ce n'était sûrement qu'un rêve.

Mais l'homme continuait de le regarder comme si il attendait quelques chose .

Commençant à se sentir gêné il détourna le regard pour tomber sur un autre enfant cacher derrière l'homme. Il semblait avoir aussi peur que lui si ce n'est plus. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir environ le même âge que lui ou peut-être était-il plus ? Il avait des cheveux noir qui partaient dans tous les sens et des grands yeux d'un vert émeraude.

Le petit garçon se sentant observer, s'avança timidement et tendit la main :

« Je...Je m'appelle Har... Harry.

-Enchanté Harry. »

Le petit Harry lui sourit timidement et Tom le lui rendit.

« Bien, vous avez l'air de vous entendre c'est donc parfait pour ce qui va suivre, Tu as sûrement compris pourquoi tu es dans ce bureau Tom ? Non ? Et bien... Je compte t'adopter, tu serras mon fils et le frère d'Harry, Seulement si tu l'acceptes bien sûr.

-Vous voulez de moi comme fils monsieur ?

-C'est pourquoi je suis là Tom.

-Je.. OUI !

Tom n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier, il était si heureux. Quelqu'un voulait enfin de lui !

Mais et si il ne leurs plaisait pas ? Si ils comprenaient qu'il était étrange et qu'ils le ramenaient ensuite ici ?! Non il ferait tous pour qu'ils l'aiment, il se le promit.

La gérante le reconduit au dortoir pour chercher ses affaires et lui faire quelques '' recommandations''.

« Tom, tu dois tout faire pour que cet homme te garde compris ? Je ne veux plus te voir ici et c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça Tom.

-Oui madame.

-Bien. »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour préparer ses affaires, Il prit son doudou, qui était en fait sa vieille couverture de bébé, et la bague qu'il cachait toujours derrière l'armoire pour qu'on ne la lui vole pas. Cette bague il l'avait toujours eu, comme son doudou... Elle appartenait à sa mère.

Il retourna au bureau et attendit que son nouveau père signe les papiers pour son adoption.

Pendant se temps, il se rapprocha doucement de son nouveau frère pour vérifier si sa présence ne dérangeait pas le plus jeune.

Mais il ne sentit aucun changement dans le comportement du plus petit, comme si même étant timide avec les inconnus, et ça il en était sûr, Harry n'était pas déranger par lui, c'était si rare.

Ou plutôt c'était la première fois.

Pour une fois peut-être qu'il se ferait un ami, ce serait si bien...

Tom sortit de ses songes en entendant son prénom plusieurs fois, apparemment son '' père '' l'appelait :

« Nous allons maintenant rentrer chez nous Tom, tu viens ?

-J'arrive. »

Tom se demanda si ça se passait toujours aussi vite pour ces choses là, mais heureux de partir de l'orphelinat il ne tient pas compte du fait qu'une adoption ne se fait pas en 1 heure sauf peut-être avec un peu de magie qui sait ?

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 2

_Titre : Le journal du petit TMRP._

_Genre : Famille/ Romance_

_Rating : K (peut-être M plus tard)_

_Dis-clamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

_Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, eux par contre m'appartiennent, et si vous voulez les utiliser il faudra me demander:D_

_Note : J'écris sur open Office donc normalement je verrais si je fais des fautes , je n'ai pas de bêta mais si l'histoire avance bien il fort possible que je demandes de l'aide pour ne pas vous traumatiser avec ma grammaire._

_Ps: je tient à remiercié ceux et celles qui me suivent, et qui me laissent un petit message^^ / Je répondrais toujours à vos questions / Je suis en examen du 06/03 au 14/06 donc il est normale si je ne réponds pas très vite ou si je poste pas la semaine prochaine^^" mais après je vous promet de m'y mettre à fond :D / Pour ceux qui commence à penser que ça devient long = l'histoire commencera vraiment au chapitre 4._

_**Chapitre 2**_

Au bout d'une heure de voiture, Tom s'était endormi et ne put donc pas voir que la vitesse de la voiture n'était pas normale, elle était trop rapide.

Et en deux minutes ils arrivèrent devant une charmante petite maison, au beau milieu d'une forêt.

Tom sentit que quelque chose lui secouait l'épaule alors il ouvrit doucement les yeux

C'était Harry qui, apparemment, essayait de le réveiller.

« Tom, Tom réveilles-toi on est arrivé.

-Hein ? Euh oui j'arrive. »

_Une forêt ? Je vais habiter dans une forêt ?! Mais.. Mais comment ils font pour vivre ici ?!_

Tom n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils étaient complètement coupé du monde ici...

Severus lui fit le tour du propriétaire puis finit par lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre.

Il lui dit de s'installer avec l'aide d'Harry.

Leur chambre était immense, les murs étaient dans les tons bleu-vert, le mobilier était fait de boit claire et les draps sur les lits était d'un blanc éclatant.

Il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'installer, après tout il ne possédait presque rien... Mais Harry lui dit qu'il irait demain lui acheter de nouvelles affaires.

Quelques temps après ils décendèrent pour remplir leurs estomacs affamés.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, Tom se crût dans un des comptes que la cuisinière lisait aux petites filles de l'orphelinat :

La salle était immense, ses murs étaient couvert de tableau et au milieu était placé une longue table pour au moins douze personnes.

Il suivit Harry et s'assit à coté de lui à table.

Quelques secondes après, son nouveau père arriva et s'assit sur la chaise en bout de table.

Tout d'un coup de nombreux plats apparurent sur la table.

Tom était choqué etait-il possibles qu'ils soient comme lui ? Ou il avait tellement faim que c'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Oh non pas ça...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus que Severus prit la parole :

« Tom, je sais que ça doit être dure pour toi mais je vais t'expliquer quelques chose de très difficile et j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompe pas d'accord ?

-oui.

-Pour faire court Tom, Harry toi et moi sommes des sorciers. Il existe un monde sorcier et un monde moldu, les moldu sont ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Pour l'instant je t'apprendrais ,avec Harry, à contrôler tes pouvoirs ensuite, quand tu auras 11 ans tu iras à poudlard.

Poudlard est une école de magie, c'est là que tous les petits sorciers d'Angleterre vont, bien sûr il existe d'autres écoles dans d'autres pays.

Demain nous irons chercher tous ce qu'il te faudra comme matériel, lecture et hobby que ce soit du coté magique que du coté moldu .

Tu as tous compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien donc mangez puis allez dormir, demain une longue journée vous attends mes garçons. »

Quand les deux garçons remontèrent dans leur chambre Harry pretta un pyjama à Tom pour qu'il puisse dormir puis les deux allèrent se laver les dents avant d'aller se coucher.

La seule chose à laquelle pensa Tom avant de s'endormir, c'est qu'il était peut-être normale pour une fois...

_à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 3

_Titre : Le journal du petit TMRP._

_Genre : Famille/ Romance_

_Rating : K (peut-être M plus tard)_

_Dis-clamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

_Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, eux par contre m'appartiennent, et si vous voulez les utiliser il faudra me demander:D_

_Note : J'écris sur open Office donc normalement je verrais si je fais des fautes , je n'ai pas de bêta mais si l'histoire avance bien il fort possible que je demandes de l'aide pour ne pas vous traumatiser avec ma grammaire._

_Encore merci à tous cexu et celles qui me lisent^^_

_**Chapitre 3**_

En se réveillant le lendemain, Tom se demanda si il avait rêver tous ce que lui avait dit son père (on va arrêter les guillemets hein) ou si il avait carrément tous rêver.

La réponse à sa question arriva bientôt, en effet Harry, qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit d'en face semblait flotter 1 mètre au-dessus de ses draps.

Bien, maintenant il était sûr qu'Harry était un sorcier...

Il se dirigea doucement vers lui et se demanda de quelle manière devait-il le réveiller ?

À l'orphelinat il ne le fessait jamais mais Harry était différent, il était son frère et même si il ne l'avait pas été il n'aurait pas pu résister à sa bouille d'ange c'était impossible.

Après le petit déjeuné, Severus les fit s'habiller de longues capes noir.

Tom espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire porter des robes non plus.

Un sorcier peut-être, mais il était toujours un homme , enfin le serait...

Étrangement, Harry avait l'air encore plus curieux et plus stressé, pourtant n'était-il pas né dans ce monde ? Etait-il possible qu'il soit comme lui ? Un enfant adopté ? Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à leur père.

Après on lui mit de la poudre en main et on le poussa vers la cheminé :

« Crie distinctement ''chemin de traverse ''

-o..oui »

Il fit ce que Severus lui avait dit et se retrouva dans la cheminé d'un magasin remplie de chose étranges...

« bien nous allons d'abord chercher de l'argent puis nous irons vous chercher une nouvelle garde-robe à tous les deux d'accord ? (N/A : non ce n'est pas une erreur)

-D'accord .

-Bien, alors en route pour gringotts»

Quand ils arrivèrent à gringotts les gobelin levèrent immédiatement les yeux vers eux comme si ils étaient importants mais ils ne l'étaient pas... N'est-ce pas ?

Les gobelin de leurs cotés observent ces deux petits héritiers qui brillaient d'une flamme si puissante, c'était comme si ils étaient relié par leur magie, comme si ils ne fessaient qu'un...

Une magie si blanche pourtant veinée de noir.

J'ai pensé m'arrêter là, mais je m'en serais sûrement ramassé une...

Quand Severus arriva devant le premier guichet il y déposa une clé entièrement noir.

Tom se demandait si c'était normale d'avoir qu'une clé comme protection pour un coffre à la banque, mais il préféra garder ça pour lui surtout avec ces choses étranges qui les entouraient...

On les emmena ensuite vers une sorte de chariot, qui devrait, d'après ces créatures, les amenés jusqu'à leur coffre.

Le voyage fut épouvantable pour Tom alors qu' Harry avait eu l'air de s'amuser...

Severus quand à lui restait impassible, mais si on regardait bien au font de ses yeux on pouvait y voir un certain malaise.

La porte du coffre était immense, et complètement noir...

Severus disparu derrière quelques instants puis revint avec une petite bourse dans la main.

Est-ce qu'il y aurait assez là-dedans pour acheter une garde-robe pour DEUX enfants ?

Après ça ils ressortirent assez vite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ces créatures ?

-Des gobelin, Tom.

Ce sont eux qui gèrent l'argent dans le monde sorcier, prend garde à ne jamais offenser un gobelin.

-Ok...

-Pourquoi ? ils sont méchants ?

-Non Harry, ils ont juste un très mauvais caractère.

Bon allons chez Mme Guipure, c'est elle qui vous rhabillera. »

Quand Tom entra dans le magasin, tout lui sembla en premier lieu, normal mais il était sur que les aiguilles ne sont pas scencés piqués les pauvres gens qui venaient se faire rhabiller.

L'homme qui subissaient cette attaque n'en semblait pas très heureux en tout cas.

Il semblait grand, plus grand que Severus en tout cas, ses cheveux noir étaient tressés en une longue tresse se glissant sur son épaule et allant jusqu'à sa hanche.

Il ne voyait pas très bien son visage mais il n'avait pas l'air très vieux. Peut-être quelque chose comme 25 ans... Il portait des vêtements d'une facture assez riche et lui aussi portait une longue cape noir sauf que la sienne semblait avoir être beaucoup plus lourde.

Il fut interrompu dans son inspection quand une femme paraissant très jeune, peut-être trop pour déjà travailler, apparu et commença a enguirlander l'homme.

« Mais vous n'avez pas honte jeune homme ! Laissez donc ces aiguilles faire leur travail bon sang !

-Si elles n'essayaient pas de me vider de mon sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suit, j'arrêterais de bouger !

-Hum... Excusez moi ? Peut-être que les aiguilles sont un peu trop entreprenantes pour ce jeune. _Severus, la voix de la raison avait parler..._

-Ha vous avez sûrement raison, je devrais les ralentir... Mr ?

-Prince, Severus Prince et voici mes Deux fils, Tom et harry.

-Ho qu'ils sont adorables, pourquoi êtes-vous là mes petits ?

-Nous somme venu nous refaire une garde-robe, mademoiselle.

_Tom avait répondu vu qu'Harry ne semblait pas vouloir lever le nez de ses chaussures._

-Ha bien bien venez ici , vous asseoir sur ce canapé le temps que je fini avec Mr Black, d'accord les garçons ?

-Oui

-O..Oui Madame..

_Ha Harry avait semblait-il enfin lâcher ses chaussures du regard. _

-nous avons le temps, et il faudra leur refaire entièrement leurs garde-robes, je vous en prie continuer avec Mr Black, Black comment d'ailleurs ?

-Alpha Canis Majoris Black, enchanté . _Ha tient il a réussi a se débarrassé des aiguilles ?_

– -Severus Tobias Prince, de même. »

– Maintenant que l'homme était fixe, Tom put enfin voir son visage, il avait des traits fin et nobles mais son regard d'un bleu gris peu naturelle, montrait un naturel rieur.

– L'homme fini par partir, en ayant fini avec ses achats et ce fut autour de Tom et Harry de passer à la casserole.

– Tout y passa, pantalon, chemise, t-shirt, pull, chaussures, chapeau, chaussette, boxer, cape, robes... Robes ?!

– Les sorciers portaient vraiment des robes alors?! Oh misère...

– Ils allèrent ensuite dans une librairie, ou leur père dut bien prendre une centaine de bouquins, Tom espérait qu'il pourrait les lire.

– Ensuite ils se mirent en route pour l'animalerie, Tom n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les animaux, sauf les serpents.

A un moment donner, Tom sentit que quelque chose était fermement accrocher à sa main.

Décidé à enlevé ce poids il regarda d'abord ce que c'était..

Harry ayant peur de se perdre s'était agripper à la main de Tom.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Tom trouva ça adorable et fini par le laisser continuer.

L'animalerie était remplie de bruits en tous genre, les gens qui travaillaient là devenaient sûrement fou.

Severus les laissa là en leur disant qu'il reviendrait d'ici 1/4 d'heure.

Tome semblait s'ennuyer,il observait un enfant de 11 ans environ qui observait amoureusement un chien, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un sifflement...

«_ §Que les humain sont idiot a s'extasier sur ces choses horrible§_

_-§tu as tout à fait raison, mais dit moi quel est ton nom?§_

_-§un parleur?!§_

_-§Tu as trouver quelques de bien Tom?§_

_-§DEUX parleurs?!§ _»

Tom aussi était choqué, Harry lui était plus semblable qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord.

Quand Severus revient, il ne pu faire changer d'avis les garçons sur le fait qu'ils étaient trop jeune pour avoir des serpents.

Ainsi Tom et Harry purent sortir de l'animalerie chacun avec un bébé serpent, Tom eu le noir et Harry le blanc. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que ces serpents étaient appelés les serpents d'âmes, mais ceci ne leurs serra expliquer que plus tard beaucoup plus tard.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils découvrirent leur chambre totalement changé, elle avait pris du volume, et c'était rempli de diverses choses utiles ou non.

Avant d'aller se coucher Tom fut appelé par Severus :

« Tom, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi.

-Un cadeau pour moi père ?

-Tient voici un carnet magique qui te permettra de raconter ta vie, tes problèmes, sans que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir à part toi.

-merci.

-Allez va te coucher. »

_à suivre..._

_bon j'y suis presque xD_

_Celui ou celle qui me trouvera qui est _Alpha Canis Majoris Black (ou qui il pourrait être)

aura le droit de choisir si Severus va être:

a) avec un homme

b)avec une femme

c) solitaure jusqu'a je sais pas quand...

merci de m'avoir lu ;)


	5. Chapter 4

_Titre : Le journal du petit TMRP._

_Genre : Famille/ Romance_

_Rating : K (peut-être M plus tard)_

_Dis-clamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

_Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, eux par contre m'appartiennent, et si vous voulez les utiliser il faudra me demander:D (en faite ils sont pas encore là donc je vois pas pourquoi je le remet à chaques fois mais bon...)_

_Note : J'écris sur open Office donc normalement je verrais si je fais des fautes , je n'ai pas de bêta mais si l'histoire avance bien il fort possible que je demandes de l'aide pour ne pas vous traumatiser avec ma grammaire._

_ps: j'espères avoir répondu à toutes les questions et je vous remercie de me lire^^_

_Ha et pour ceux qui ont eu fait le bac aujourd'hui, je vous félicite :D_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_06:00._

_2 janvier 1932._

_Ça fait maintenant trois jours que j'ai été adopté, par des gens comme moi, des sorciers._

_C'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire._

_Ainsi que ce carnet, je peux dire tout ce que je pense ici et personne ne le saura..._

_Et Severus ma dit que on feterrait Noël aujourd'hui, avec du retard oui mais on va quand même le fêter._

_A l'orphelinat on ne fêtait aucune célébration, c'est comme si on avait pas le droit d'être heureux._

_Surtout moi, ils me considéraient comme un monstre, alors que si nous avons notre propre monde c'est que nous somme un peuple à part entière non ? Ces moldu... Ce sont plutôt eux les monstres, ils martyrisent les enfants parce qu'ils sont différents... _

_Je ne parles pas que de moi, Harry aussi, car j'ai vu dans son dos des coups mais pas que..._

_Il y a écrit abomination près de son omoplate, ça a dû être fait au couteau ce n'est donc pas un sorcier qui a fait ça mais un moldu, j'en suis sure._

_Qui, saint d'esprit, aurait pu faire ça a quelqu'un comme Harry ? Il est adorable et si timide..._

_Au fait Harry c'est mon petit frère, il aura 5 ans le 31 juillet prochain._

_Je le protégerais, je le promet. Personne n'a le droit de toucher à quelqu'un de si innocent._

_Par contre il va bientôt être 8 heure ça fait déjà 2 heures que je réfléchis et que j'écris._

_Je te dis à tantôt cher journal._

Tom eut juste le temps de cacher son journal que Harry se réveillait déjà...

Harry avait encore les yeux à demi fermés et les cheveux en bataille, Tom eut même eu envie de rire en voyant sa petite frimousse se fripée...

Enfin intérieurement bien sûr...

Quand il descendit l'escalier ,Harry accroché à son pyjama, il put voir de magnifiques décorations un peu partout, elles n'étaient pas toutes rouge et doré comme dans les clichés, même si il y avait quand même du rouge les tons étaient plus vert et argentés...

Il avait toujours aimé le vert...

Harry avait les yeux verts...

« Bonjour les garçons, bien dormi ?

-oui père et vous ?

-oui papa..

-J'ai bien dormi aussi Tom. Aller venez vous asseoir pour déjeuné »

Sur la tables, il y avait toutes sortes de plats festives ou non. Severus avait fait les choses en grand.

Après avoir manger puis s'être laver et habiller tous les trois sortirent dans la forêt.

Severus les amena jusqu'à une petite clairière.

La clairière où les créatures de la forêt venaient s'abreuver.

Il y avait même une licorne , Tom savait que s'en était une car elle était complètement blanche et lumineuse et elle avait une corne sur le front.

Par contre la sorte de cheval squelettique et ténébreuse il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« C'est un sombral, seul les personnes ayant connu de terrible chose comme la mort peuvent les voir. Tu as dû voir beaucoup de chose à l'orphelinat.. »

Et-ce que cet homme lisait dans ses pensées ? Ho mon dieu faites que non...

Pendant que Tom s'inquiétait de la protection de ses pensées , Harry lui était tranquillement couché à coté de la licorne alors que celle-ci avait l'air de... lui brouter les cheveux ?

Attendez.. Il peut pas être si pure que même les licornes le prennent pour leur petit quand même ?!

*.*.*.*.*

Ils restèrent là toute la journée, ils avaient même pique-niqué.

En rentrant au soir ils virent un énorme sapin au milieu du petit salon, et en dessous plein de cadeaux.

« Allez-y c'est pour vous.

-Oui Tom vas-y et prend Harry avec toi , on dirait qu'il est statufié. »

De l 'humour ? Oui sûrement...

Severus avait l'air aussi peut habituer à ce genre de situations que Tom, encore un mystère à résoudre...

Il y avait toutes sortes de choses dans les paquets, des livres, des jouets, du matériel encore inconnu à ce jour, et même des équipements et babioles pour leurs bébés serpents.

Tom eut envie de pleurer , décidément ces jours ci, mais il se retient.

Par contre Harry se transformait en fontaine...

Tom lui prit doucement la main. Et juste après il sentit une présence derrière eux. C'était Severus qui les prit doucement dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment.

_00:00._

_2 janvier 1932._

_Ça fait un bon moment que je devrais dormir mais je n'y arrive pas..._

_Alors j'ai un peu lu mes livres, l'un deux parle des fondateurs de poudlard et un de ces fondateurs m'a interpellé..._

_Il est comme nous, Harry et moi, il parle aux serpent, un certain Salazar Serpentard..._

_Somme nous de sa lignée ? Est-ce pour ça que Severus nous a adopter ?_

_Non je ne pense pas, pourquoi quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien avec SS adopterait ses descendants..._

_Et puis le somme nous vraiment, enfin pour moi j'en suis presque sûr..._

_J'ai la bague de ma mère, la bague des Gaunt, l'autre nom des Serpentard._

_Même physiquement je lui ressemble, cela n'est-il pas étrange ?_

_Mais alors pourquoi est-il.. comment est-ce encore ? Ha oui, Fourchelang ? Il doit avoir un lien, quelque chose qui expliquerait tous ça... Je le découvrirais mais Harry ne doit rien savoir qui sais ce que je pourrais découvrir..._

_Aussi ,j'ai vu un étrange tatouage sur le bras de notre père, il était magnifique... Peut-être que je pourrais en avoir un comme ça plus tard._

_Avant de te fermer chère journal j'ai une question sans réponse pour toi :_

_Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué d'être un enfant ? J'ai perdu une dent aujourd'hui et Harry a absolument tenu à ce que je la mettre sous mon oreiller..._

_J'ai une dent avec des bouts de gencives en dessous de mon oreiller et donc de ma tête..._

_C'est dégouttant..._

_Harry a de la chance d'être mignon... Franchement._

_à suivre..._


	6. bonus

_Titre : Le journal du petit TMRP._

_Genre : Famille/ Romance_

_Rating : K (peut-être M plus tard)_

_Dis-clamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

_Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, eux par contre m'appartiennent, et si vous voulez les utiliser il faudra me demander:D_

_Note : J'écris sur open Office donc normalement je verrais si je fais des fautes , je n'ai pas de bêta mais si l'histoire avance bien il fort possible que je demandes de l'aide pour ne pas vous traumatiser avec ma grammaire._

_Voici un petit bonus qui sert à rien (ou presque ;) ...) pour vous faire patienter en attendant le chapitre 5 xD( me frapper pas )_

_**Bonus**_

Il fessait noir quand il entra dans la chambre, il fit son possible pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fessait là... Mais il voulait voir ces petits visages êtrent surpris et émerveiller alors il jouait le rôle d'un mythe complètement idiot...

L'attaque surprise de la table de chevet sur son pauvre pied lui failli faire échouer la mission mais il tient bon...

Il s'approcha doucement du premier lit où un enfant au visage trop sérieux pour l'être vraiment y dormait...

Il glissa doucement sa main sous l'oreiller pour accraper l'objet du crime et...

_Eurk... Ils auraient pu la nettoyer quand même ! _Chuchota l'ombre.

Il déposa doucement deux galions à a place.

Puis tout doucement il sortie de la pièce...

Severus tenait dans sa main une petite dent avec quelques bouts de gencives...

Tout ça parce que Harry croyait encore à la petite souris...

Et dire qu'avant les enfants avait terriblement peur de lui, et pour cause, il faisait tout pour...

Mais tout allait changer car ils avaient Harry.

Et qu' Harry les avait...


	7. Chapter 5

_Titre : Le journal du petit TMRP._

_Genre : Famille/ Romance_

_Rating : K (peut-être M plus tard)_

_Dis-clamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

_Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, eux par contre m'appartiennent, et si vous voulez les utiliser il faudra me demander:D_

_Note : J'écris sur open Office donc normalemenqt je verrais si je fais des fautes , je n'ai pas de bêta mais si l'histoire avance bien il fort possible que je demandes de l'aide pour ne pas vous traumatiser avec ma grammaire._

_ND: J'ai récupérer mon pc :D Voici un chapitre assez court pour le temps que je vous ai fais attendre mais je vais me racheter ne vous inquiétez pas :D_

_Je vais essayer d'écrire un chap par semaine et jusqu'au mois de Septembre dites moi vos moments préféré et je choisirais le plus citer et vous l'aurez comme cadeau de rentrée ;D (je pourrais pas faire plus vite j'ai aussi mes examens d'entrée à la haute école O.O)_

_Merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent :3_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Comme d'habitude, Tom se réveilla assez tôt mais pour ne pas réveiller Harry, il sortit discrètement de la chambre.

En descendants les escaliers il entendit du bruit venant du petit salon, voulant savoir si c'était un cambrioleur il ouvrit doucement la porte, priant toutes les divinités pour qu'elle ne grince pas.

Heureusement ce n'était que Severus, mais que fessait-il accroupi devant la cheminé ?

« Snivellus tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Elle ne vient pas de moi cette idée je te le rappelle ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ça sale cabot.

-Et si rien ne changeait ? Tu sais bien que c'est un éternel utopiste...

-Nous de devons y croire, après tout Sybile a dit que la flamme allait ... »

''CRAC''

_Et zut pour quoi le parquet grinçait-il à ce moment ? Pourquoi ?_

« -Tom ? Tu ne dors pas ?

-Euh non... Qui était-ce ?Et pourquoi vous étiez devant la cheminée ?

-La cheminée est un moyen de communication chez les sorcier et c'était un... ami, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu devrais te recoucher encore un peu.

-D'accord »

_Quelque chose clochait , il en était certains :_

_Premièrement, qui oserait insulté Severus ?_

_Deuxièmement de qui parlaient-ils ?_

_Et troisièmement quelle était cette prophétie?Pourquoi Severus avait-il été si inquiet qu'il est pu entendre quelque chose... Est-ce que ça le concernait ? Est-ce que ça concernait Harry ?_

Après avoir retranscrit ces pensées dans son journal, il se rendormi une petite heure.

Quand Harry se réveilla il trouva étrange de trouver Tom dormant tout habillé mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il préféra sauter sur lui c'était plus amusant.

« Tome ! Tom ! Réveilles toi ! Allez Tom, est-ce que la petite souris est venu Tom ? Tom !

-Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé...La petite souris ? Ha non j'ai pas vérifier... »

Il souleva doucement l'oreiller sous les yeux émerveiller d'Harry.

« Des pièces ?

-Y en a deux, on dirait de l'or...

-C'est peut-être de la monnaie sorcière ?

-La petite souris ? C'est une sorcière ?

-On devrait demander à Sev.

-Ouais. »

Severus était en trin de mettre la table quand une fusée ébouriffé lui sauta dessus.

Il ne comprit que les mots pièces , souris et or.

« Doucement Harry, Parle distinctement.

-La petite souris c'est une sorcière ? Et ces pièces c'est de l'or ? De la monnaie sorcière ?

-Je ne sais pas si la petite souris est une sorcière, et c'est bien de la monnaie sorcière, on appelle ça des galions mais il existe aussi des mornilles, enfin vous apprendrez ça plus tard.

Si vous déjeuniez maintenant ?

-Oui !

-Oui.

_18:35._

_2 Janvier 1932,_

_Harry dort déjà mais c'est parce que la journée a été éprouvante,_

_Sev n'a parler un seul instant de son soi-disant ami mais je suppose que ça ne nous concerne pas._

_Mais je suis curieux..._

_Aujourd'hui nous avons fait le grand ménage, l'endroit le plus intéressent était le grenier, j'y ai trouvé un livre super ! Le ''Nécronomicon'', je l'ai caché avec ma bague, j'espère que Sev ne m'en voudra pas..._

_Car je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aurait pas laisser l'avoir, _

_c'est sûrement de la magie noir après tout... Il ne faudrait pas que Harry tombe dessus._

_Mais peut-être que grâce à ce livre il pourrait se venger et le venger lui._

_Et puis le tatouage de Sev me parait intéressent, il réagissait à la magie noir qui entourait certains objets. Affaire à suivre..._

_À suivre..._


	8. Chapter 6

_Titre : Le journal du petit TMRP._

_Genre : Famille/ Romance_

_Rating : K (peut-être M plus tard)_

_Dis-clamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire. _

_Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, eux par contre m'appartiennent, et si vous voulez les utiliser il faudra me demander:D_

_Note : J'écris sur open Office donc normalement je verrais si je fais des fautes , je n'ai pas de bêta mais si l'histoire avance bien il fort possible que je demandes de l'aide pour ne pas vous traumatiser avec ma grammaire._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Guest: Précose? Ho oui il l'est et vous verrez qu'il l'est dans BEAUCOUP de domaines :o_

_hanahime: je te répond ici au cas ou, Pour ma fanfic cobay , je ne sais pas quand je vais la continuer car j'ai changer depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai écrite, je vais déjà me mettre à fond dans cette fanfic ^^"_

Chapitre 6

Severus s'inquiétait, il voyait bien que le petit Tom avait un désir de vengeance grandissant .

Mais il espérait que la présence d'Harry l'empêcherait de faire des choses terribles.

Cette folle avait dit que ce serait pour le mieux mais les pensées du cabot commençaient à l'inquiéter, et si pour une fois il avait raison ? Si tous ce qu'ils fessaient ne servait à rien ?

Tom semblait déjà très intéresser par la magie noir, il ressemblait déjà au jeune homme qu'il allait devenir d'ici la fin de Poudlard.

Harry, lui par contre, semblait beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, comme si tous le mal qu'il avait vécu semblait avoir été oublié...

Enfin bon ils devaient être patient, tous reposait sur les jeunes épaules de deux enfant ayant déjà trop vécu...

Il commençait à avoir du bruit à l'étage, les garçons devaient être réveiller . Il appela donc un elfe de maison pour qu'il mette la table.

Ils arrivèrent silencieusement comme d'habitude pourtant je pouvais voir que Tom n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il a dû écrire toute la nuit, Harry lui dort encore debout mais c'est comme ça tout les matins donc je ne m'inquiète pas.

« Bien, aujourd'hui les garçons vous avez temps libre, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tant que vous restez dans la maison et que vous ne cassez rien, je serais dans le laboratoire,prévenez moi au moindre problème.

-On peut vraiment faire ce que l'on veut ?

-Oui Tom, après tout vous êtes en vacances.

* * *

Ellipse temporel (et oui mais ne vous inquiéter pas je reviendrais souvent sur des petits moments de leurs vie)

* * *

La petite famille resta couper du monde pendant quelques années mais cette tranquillité allait prendre fin, les enfants allait entrer à Poudlard cette année, Severus aurait aimé les mettre dans une autre école mais Beauxbâtons ne correspondait pas aux études que les petits voulaient avoir et Dumstrang semblait un peu trop dangereux, autant Tom s'y serait acclimater autant Harry n'aurait pas pu, et ils ne voulaient pas les séparer.

Et puis Poudlard n'est pas loin, et il connaissait des gens là-bas.

Il avait tout fait pour que les petits ne soient pas toucher par la guerre mais malheureusement ils n'allaient apparemment pas y échapper.

_7:00_

_28 Août 1937 ,_

_Nous allons sortir ! Enfin ! Bon nous n'allons qu'au chemin de traverse mais au moins on verra l'exterieur ! On va chercher nos fournitures scolaires, j'espère que j'aurais une bonne baguette._

_Harry n'arrête pas de courir dans tout les sens tellement il est stréssé, j'espères qu'il ne sera pas malade._

En premier , ils allairent chercher les fournitures normales, livres, chaudrons, puis ils se dirigèrent chez Mme Guipure, cela rappela à Tom l'étrange Black, mais il ne dit rien , après tout cet homme contactait de temps en temps Severus mais il ne venait jamais chez eux, donc Harry et lui n'étais pas concerner.

Quand ce fût le tour d'Harry , le silence habituel dans la petite boutique fut briser par une femme blonde criant à qui veut l'entendre qu'on ne fesait pas attendre une Malfoy !

Derrière se trouvait deux garçons blonds, des jumeaux surement, en tout cas ils semblaient plus vieux qu'eux peut-être d'un an ou deux.

Tom pouvait sentir une magie bien sombre les entourant et il était sûr qu'Harry pouvait même la voir.

Les quatres enfants s'observèrent en silence pendant que les femmes se crepaient le chignon et que Severus lisait la gazette (s'en fou totalement qu'il y ai un meurtre).

Cela prit bien une heure pour que tout s'arrange mais maintenant ils étaient tranquilles.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers Ollivenders.

« Messieurs je vous attendais, commençont par le plus vieux, quel bras utilisez vous?

-je suis droitier.

-bien, bien... Essayons celle-ci »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de la toucher qu'Ollivender lui retira des mains,

Un bon nombre passa puis enfin se fut la bonne :

« intérréssent ,en bois de Roseau noir, un crin de sombral, et du sang de basilic, combinaison puissante et assez explosif, vous ferez de grandes choses...

A vous maintenant ! »

Harry s'avança doucement et lui dit qu'il était gaucher,

Ollivenders commençait le même cinéma qu'avec Tom puis s'arrêta d'un coup et partit chercher quelque chose au fin fond de sa boutique.

C'était un écrin de verre contenant une baguette entièrement blanche :

« Je m'en doutais, voici votre baguette mon petit, en bois de Sorbier Blanc, un crin de licorn et du sang de phénix, une combinaison puissante et protectrice, seul vous serez utiliser cet baguette . »

Après être paser chercher des petites souris à l'animalerie ils rentrèrent chez eux,

Severus préparant convenablement leurs valises pour leurs rentrée prochaine.

Harry s'accrochant à sa baguette pour continuer à resentir cette douce chaleur.

Et Tom ?

Tom lui révisaient certains sort pour le moins orthodoxes...

Ils allaient bientôt devoir faire un choix, mais lequel et sur quoi ?

_À suivre..._


End file.
